The Secret of Easter Bunny Island!
As the individual members of the Zoo Crew (in civilian clothing) prepare to watch the world-premiere of Byrd Rentals' new movie, a huge, metallic, owl-like robot arrives and wreaks havoc in the middle of Gnu York. Roger and Felina change into their heroic identities and battle the robot, which is being mechanically controlled by the villainous Doctor Hoot from within. Alley-Kat Abra summons Fastback and Pig-Iron to the scene, and together they defeat the menace and capture Hoot, the self-proclaimed "greatest inventive genius of all time." An angry Byrd Rentals and Rova Barkitt arrive on the scene, having missed the entire battle due to the movie, which was, in turn, attended by no one else because of all the action outside. A new figure then arrives to seek the Zoo Crew's help, introducing himself as Oklahoma Bones Junior, son of the famous archaeologist, accompanied by his father's bullwhip snake, Whipley. Oklahoma had recent found and read his father's journal, telling of his last great adventure just before Weird War II. Two government agents sought his help in 1938 against the Ratzis (of Ratzi Verminy and their "New Odor" led by Adolph Hippo), who had suddenly and inexplicably become interested in Easter Bunny Island. Okie then traveled to that place to find that Baron Von Vermin and his Ratzis were digging up the great, ancient, stone bunny heads. Beneath them were buried Easter eggs that had within in them a "horror" left there by alien bunnies from a faraway planet for whom the stone statues were built as a warning not to open the eggs. Okie defeated all the Ratzis, but not before they got away with all but one of the eggs as well as the alien bunny who had been resting in a cocoon of his own making for centuries now. Okie brought the egg he had home and wrote everything down in his journal (although Whipley had promptly forgotten about the adventure due to being "wiped out by the experience"). As Okie Jr. finishes his tale, and the he with the team begins to decode the alien bunnies' language, the always-hungry Pig-Iron leaves in search of food, only to find the one Easter egg recovered by Oklahoma Bones in Okie's refrigerator, and he uses it to cook himself an omelet. The egg yolk then jumps up and clings to his face, however, until he manages to toss it back into the refrigerator, although it escapes seconds later. The team discovers that the egg yolk has sucked all the moisture out of everything it touched and soon find it drinking from a water tower atop a building, now a thousand times larger than before! The Zoo Crew and Okie Jr. fight the egg yolk until it occurs to them that the only way to defeat it is to fry the egg and beat it with a large egg-beater. Meanwhile, in Waspington, D.C. a group of children are gathered at the White House for the annual Easter egg hunt, for which all the eggs were donated by the mysterious "Señor Von Vermin," an ambassador from San Salvador. Category:Comics